The typical attempts at applying electric motors to various types of single and multi-speed gearboxes to propel an automobile utilize sun or planetary gears and perpendicular gear reductions. In many typical embodiments the electric motors are attached in the same position and orientation as an ordinary internal combustion engine with the shaft perpendicular to the drive axles. The rotation of an electric motor may be clockwise or anticlockwise, according to forward and reverse gearing of the transaxle (also referred to as the transmission) of an electric vehicle. The economy of stored energy in the batteries of electric vehicles where the electric motor is perpendicularly connected has inefficiencies due to rotational inertia and parasitic losses associated with perpendicular drivetrain orientation. Accordingly, there is a desire to improve the electric motor economy of this stored energy.